


Preparing for a Walk

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Stolen hat, going for a walk, warm scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Deceit wants to go for a walk once he gets his hat back, Patton doesn't think he's dressed warmly enough
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Kudos: 56





	Preparing for a Walk

There was still a chill in the air, but Deceit wanted to go for a walk, at the very least he wanted to be somewhere that didn’t look like the inside. So he had to check if the imagination would have somewhere nice to wander and to do that find either Creativity.

His hat being missing could be sorted on the way, since it was definitely not in Roman’s hands for the moment. 

With a quick flick of his magnet walking past Logan’s room he’d reclaimed it, and had heard Remus’s voice from Patton’s room too. Both issues to taking his walk resolved at once was always the way Deceit preferred the day to go.

“So where in the imagination can I take a walk today?” He asked, just poking his head around Patton’s door.

Remus shrugged, glancing back from an abruptly paused pillow fight. “Probably the lakes. Roman’s quests haven’t taken him there for a week and I’ve not been interested in fresh water recently. Avoid the ocean though.”

“You’re not going anywhere like that though. Your cloak is too thin for as cold as the weather still is this morning, and a bowler hat isn’t going to keep you warm enough either before you argue.” Patton was already jumping up from his bed, moving to the shelves without actually confirming that Deceit was wearing his normal outfit. 

Stepping into the room properly at the scolding and torn between defending his fashion choices or finding out what was being fetched. “Have you already checked the weather in the imagination then? I wasn’t aware that it had to follow the weather of the real world at all.” He stated instead, raising an eyebrow.

No response was really given for a moment before Patton was back in front of him once more. “Doesn’t matter if I have or haven’t, You need a scarf since I don’t have anything else warm in a style you like currently.”

The scarf was a mustard yellow fleece and very soft around his neck when Patton decided to fuss over putting it on for him. Deceit just shook his head stilling the hands after a minute. “You don’t need to parent me, Patton. I’ll wear the scarf but I’m sure you have more important things to give your attention to.”

“Yeah, like suffocating me with pillows and letting me remember the death doodles we did as kids!” Remus chimed in, laying with his head hanging off the bed as he tried to throw a pillow at Patton.

“I’m not going to ask, and I’ll see you after my walk.” Deceit nodded, waving as he shut the door. Perhaps he could get a picnic and make his walk take all afternoon now? 


End file.
